


Papermoon

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: EVEN MORE SO when you're moping, Multi, but god if he isn't fun to write about, light is a bastard who deserved death, sad gal hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: thoughts on Light's relationships, sexual, emotionless and otherwise. short stuff, angsty with implications that L Knows What He Did.





	Papermoon

What folly it is, to kiss another when your heart is not there. What great sense of dread, the weight upon your stomach pushing you forwards but holding you back. When you look into his dark eyes, wide from lust, all you can see is another. Is that why you cannot make love? Why it must be shaky orgasms in the dark, breaths mingled but obviously different? He trusts you. You know he does, but god you don’t trust him. You’re lucky he’s better than Misa, that wench. She moans breathily, like a dove while you think of _THAT one_ and hope it ends soon. You have fallen into his shadow, even in title. 

So you play the part that He once played for you. You know what you are doing is wrong, that it will just mean another lost soul in love with your blackened heart. That was what he did: he fried you alive when he died. Your flame burned too brightly and all that it left was a broken and brittle sack of skin where an organ once was. You fuck Matsuda and all you can think about was when this was you and him. It’s pathetic, you tell yourself when Matsuda asks you to stay, for just a little bit longer. You’ve never stayed. Neither did he, except on that one night. Before he died. He stayed and wept into your arms. You’ll never forget it. 

You weep in Matsuda’s arms the day before your death. You made love to him that time too. How soft you became. How quickly you fell for the same traps he did. Matsuda’s tears mirrored your own when he shot you down.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. if you read the tags, you might have guessed that i'm hardcore projecting rn. a cute girl messed around w my heart, like Light messed around w Matsuda. so,,,, i'm writing it out. more hard times coming soon ;) and probs more vent works, although i'm trying to branch out from dn. 
> 
> tumblr: sweaterwearinlesbian & lightsturtleneck


End file.
